A Kareoke dance party
by Firetail1
Summary: The characters of ATS and BTVS unite! To sing songs! But when the singings over who knows what surprises will be in store. I know I don't! CH 1: Drusilla is first, who will be next, cringe
1. Let's begin

AN: This story doesn't really take place in BTVS or Angel, it's basically just the characters of Buffy doing kareoke. Each song means something though, so on with the story. G-Bye!  
  
Opening number-  
  
The lights were dimmed in the kareoke club, and a pale face with midnight black hair suddenly shown in the spotlight. The owner and host soon introduced her and the song she would sing.  
  
Drusilla looked on the audience with her dark eyes that showed only the slightest hint of her insanity. The music started and Dru began to sing.  
  
All day..  
  
Staring at the ceiling making...  
  
friends with shadows on my wall.  
  
All night...  
  
hearing voices telling me...  
  
that I should get some sleep because...  
  
tomorrow might be good for something.  
  
Hold on..  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a..  
  
breakdown, and I don't know why.  
  
But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell..  
  
I know,  
  
right now you can't tell..  
  
But stay awhile ..  
  
And baby then you'll see,  
  
I different side of me.  
  
Oh and I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired..  
  
I know,  
  
right now you don't care..  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me..  
  
And how I used to be.  
  
Me.  
  
Talking to myself in public.  
  
Dodging glances on the train.  
  
And I know.  
  
I know they've all been talking bout me  
  
I can hear their whispers  
  
and it makes me think there must be something wrong  
  
with me.  
  
Add up all the hours thinking..  
  
Somehow, I've lost my mind  
  
And I'm not crazy  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know  
  
right now you can't tell  
  
But stay a while and baby then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
And I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know,  
  
right now you don't care.  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be.  
  
I've been talking in my sleep.  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me.  
  
He they're taking me awwwwway.  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
I'm just a little unwell.  
  
I know,  
  
right now you can't tell.  
  
But stay awhile and baby then you'll see  
  
A different side of me.  
  
And I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know,  
  
right now you don't care.  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be.  
  
Hey how I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell.  
  
As the music faded Drusilla finally looked up to the people she couldn't see over the lights and smiled. As she sat back down in her seat she smirked and asked, "Who's next?"  
  
She got the answer from the male next to her. In a slightly nervous voice he said, "Umm, that would be me." The male left to tell The Host what song he would be singing. Once he left the group as one cringed in anticipation. This would be bad...  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: So what did you think? My sister gave me the idea while coming back from a trip and I had to at least try to write it. So come on and review please. No? That's fine too, I won't take a page out of Angellus' book. I prefer not ripping up books that are good examples of the perfect horror novel. This is too long. Please review! G-Bye! 


	2. 2nd up, cover your ears! P

Angel saw the crowd all flinch as he went on stage. So he wasn't the best, but he wasn't terrible. They should give him a break, at least he was trying. Angel heard the first chord of the music start, his cue. He took a deep, un-needed breath and began.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
for everything I've said  
  
and for anything  
  
I forgot to say too  
  
When things get so complicated  
  
I stumble  
  
at best, muddle through  
  
I wish our lives could be simple  
  
I don't want the world  
  
only you  
  
Oh I wish I could tell you this  
  
face to face  
  
but there's never the time  
  
never the place  
  
So this letter  
  
will have to do.  
  
I love you.  
  
Wow Cordelia thought, he still sucks. Oh well, my turn! And with that she got out of her chair and made her way to the stage.  
  
AN: Please Review with an opinion. ANY OPINION! Thanks, G-Bye! 


	3. Bitchy Cordy of BTVS returns!

Cordelia (from BTVS i.e. the bitchy one) took a deep breath and began her song.  
  
In life  
  
one has to make a huge  
  
of nauseating fads and good advice  
  
There's health and fitness  
  
Diet and deportment  
  
and other pointless forms of sacrifice  
  
Conversation, wit?  
  
I am a doubter  
  
Manners, charm  
  
they're no way to impress  
  
So forget the inner me  
  
observe the outer  
  
I am what I wear  
  
and how I dress  
  
Oh now  
  
I believe in looking  
  
like my time on earth is cooking  
  
Whether poke-o-dotted, striped,  
  
or even checked  
  
With some glamour guaranteeing  
  
every fiber of my being  
  
is displayed to quite remarkable effect  
  
From your cradle vi-o-truso  
  
to your death bed  
  
your own view  
  
so never compromise  
  
except no substitute  
  
I would rather wear a barrel  
  
then conservative apparel  
  
For dress has always been  
  
my strongest suit  
  
Staying in  
  
or hitting town-wards  
  
from the top  
  
and working downwards  
  
I make sure that every stitch  
  
is stitched in time  
  
Whether weak or hat or turban  
  
whether clad, boudeaux, or urban  
  
Not to strut your stuff outrageously  
  
is a crime  
  
And the few who are invited  
  
to my wardrobe are delighted  
  
as they wander threw my things  
  
to find rouge  
  
In my negligee or formal  
  
I am anything but normal  
  
Dress has always been my strongest suit  
  
I am what I wear  
  
Said anytime, anywhere  
  
So bring me all my finest  
  
most obdatious, my devinest  
  
Most revealing, most expensive, and taboo  
  
Most arresting, most heart-stopping  
  
Most free-flowing, most eye-popping  
  
Most arresting, most heart-stopping  
  
Dress has always been  
  
my strongest suit  
  
my strongest suit  
  
you know that I am  
  
what I where  
  
dress has always been  
  
my strongest suit  
  
(Dance break)  
  
So bring me all my finest  
  
most obdatious, , my devinest  
  
most revealing, most expensive, and taboo  
  
Most arresting, most heart-stopping  
  
most free-flowing, most eye-popping  
  
dress has always been  
  
my strongest suit  
  
my strongest suit  
  
my strongest suit  
  
You know that I am  
  
what I wear  
  
dress has always been my strongest  
  
my strongest  
  
my strongest  
  
my strongest  
  
my strongest  
  
my strongest suit.  
  
Cordelia smiled, self-assured by the clapping. She quickly sat down and waited for the next act. She didn't trust those watcher people, but meybe they were good singers.  
  
AN: So what ya think? Please Review! G-Bye! 


	4. Watcher boys and really bad dancing

AN: Just so you know this means the back-up, while this means main lead.  
  
Quentin Traverse and a few other watchers took to the stage, beginning there number.  
  
While you've been away cavorting  
  
Matter's here have moved a pace  
  
Now I need you home supporting  
  
All the plans I put in place  
  
First of all this means your wedding  
  
You'll recall your future bride  
  
For the way that pharaoh's heading  
  
Times no longer on our side  
  
According to the hawk god Horus  
  
Our most regal invalid  
  
It's not that much longer for us  
  
build another pyramid  
  
There are many who'll be tearful  
  
As our leader fades away  
  
But our architects are cheerful  
  
And each dog must have it's day  
  
If our country is to flourish  
  
Then my son must take the lead  
  
Be our inspiration, nourish  
  
All our hopes, our dreams, our creed  
  
Soon our monarch will have filled a tomb  
  
Just like his fathers did  
  
Summon Egypt's greatest builder  
  
Re: Another pyramid  
  
Build it build it  
  
Another pyramid  
  
There will be a time for mourning  
  
But for now put plans on hold  
  
Hold  
  
For I give the nation warning  
  
The before the corpse is cold  
  
Cold  
  
We'll extend great Egypt's power  
  
Egypt's glory, strength, and style  
  
We will have our finest  
  
Far beyond the mighty Nile  
  
He must have a vault that's grand by  
  
Any standards floor to lid  
  
Put 5,000 slaves on stand by  
  
Build another pyramid  
  
Build it Build it  
  
Build it Build it  
  
Build it.  
  
(horrible dance break because the watchers can't dance for beans!)  
  
He will have a vault that's grand by  
  
Any standards floor to lid  
  
Put 5,000 slaves on stand by  
  
Build another...  
  
Pyramid.  
  
The watchers sat down, wondering who would go next. They hadn't seen anyone get up from the tables. But one chair was empty, and one blond girl was in the shadows of the stage, awaiting her entrance. And no one noticed the ghosts of past chosen one's waiting with her.  
  
AN: Ooh, freaky, well maybe not. Anyone who can guess why everyone is singing these specific songs gets a cookie. Well not really since I don't know you and have no way of getting said cookie to you. But if you review you will get much thanks from me! Oops, now know one will review! ? {) G-Bye! 


	5. Slayers have taken the robe

As Tara watched Buffy take to the stage, she detected other presence's around the girl. "That's strange," she thought because her eyes showed that no one was there.  
  
Buffy began her number, feeling a strange power all around her. "It feels like me," she realized. The thought put her mind at ease as she began to sing.  
  
It's knowing what they want of me  
  
That scares me  
  
It's knowing having followed  
  
I must lead  
  
It's knowing that each person there  
  
Compares me  
  
To those in my past  
  
Whom I now succeed  
  
But how can whatever  
  
I do for them now  
  
Be enough  
  
Be enough.  
  
The disembodied spirits began to sing.  
  
Aida Aida  
  
All we ask of you  
  
Is a life time of service  
  
Wisdom, courage  
  
To ask more  
  
Would be selfish but  
  
nothing less will do.  
  
Aida Aida...  
  
Suddenly, one of the bodiless aura's took form. Kendra began to sing to Buffy.  
  
Your robes should be golden  
  
Your robes should be perfect  
  
Instead of this ragged,  
  
Concoction of thread  
  
But may you be moved  
  
By its desperate beauty  
  
To give us new life  
  
For we'd rather be dead  
  
Then live in the squalor  
  
and shame of the slave  
  
To the dance  
  
To the dance.  
  
Kendra's form disappeared back into the emptiness, joining the rest of past chosen ones.  
  
Aida Aida  
  
All we ask of you  
  
Is a life time of service,  
  
Wisdom, courage  
  
To ask more  
  
Would be selfish but  
  
Nothing less will do  
  
Aida Aida  
  
(Music only)  
  
Aida  
  
(More music)  
  
Ha Ha  
  
Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.  
  
Aida Aida  
  
Aida Aida  
  
Aida  
  
With tears in her eyes Buffy began to sing again.  
  
I know expectations are wild  
  
And almost  
  
Beyond my fulfillment  
  
But they won't hear  
  
A word of a doubt  
  
Or signs of weakness  
  
My nigh on impossible  
  
Duty is clear  
  
But of I can rekindle  
  
Our ancestors dreams  
  
It's enough  
  
It's enough  
  
It's enough  
  
It's enough.  
  
Buffy smiled through the tears and left the stage. The spirits soon after disappeared. The room was filled with silence until the scraping of two chairs against the floor was heard. Two men headed towards the stage, neither being affected by the soul-filled performance. Then again, neither one had a soul.  
  
AN: That was a fun chapter to write! I was wondering if any more Aida songs would be overkill. The next one is going to be Aida, but the rest might not be. I don't know if it's just too many from one musical (no matter how great the musical is!) Review with you opinion please. I'll still try, no matter what the vote, to get a mix of different genre's of songs. The words are really what matters, but if I can't picture someone (like Buffy) doing rap, no matter how well the words fit, the song won't work. That's it, please review! G-Bye! 


	6. A difference of opinion

The detest showing in their eyes was great as Spike and Angelus began their number; almost spitting out the words.  
  
Ensemble:  
  
Like father Like son Like father Like son  
  
Angelus:  
  
Don't come off so casual boy You can't escape your genes There's no point in feeling pure boy Your background intervenes  
  
Now listen good and listen straight You're not the master of your fate To this you must be reconciled You'll always be your fathers' child  
  
The time is plain the time is wild You'll wined up doing just as I have done Like father Like son  
  
Spike:  
  
Don't assume your vices Get handed down the line That a parents plus of vices To condemn the child's design  
  
I've done wrong I can't deny But at least I know that I I shouldn't blame it on my stalk Well this may come as quite a shock  
  
But I'm no chip off any block I wouldn't wish those words on any one Like father NOT! Like son  
  
Angelus:  
  
Son you're nervous Take my hand All is settled all is planned You've got the world at your command I don't think you understand  
  
Spike:  
  
I appreciate too well The squalor at which you excel It isn't very hard to tell Evil's a distinctive smell  
  
Music break  
  
Angelus:  
  
He's lost all sense of reason And why? Some foreign slut! Not only is that treason Some doors are slamming shut  
  
Now just like me he's found that match Can't decide, but willing match Once we rid him of this plight Once that harlot's out of sight  
  
Then I think he'll see the light He won't walk back down that rung Like father Like son  
  
Like father Like son Like father Like son Like father Like Son!  
  
The demons sat back down to a roar of applause, still glaring at each other. Unnoticed in a dark corner, a green demon with red horns (in a very umm...bright... suit) mumbled to himself, "Interesting."  
  
AN: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! Everything has been hectic. I've been doing plays, we got a new cat, we adopted another cat, went on vacation, my guinea pig died on Friday, and hey! In 6 days I'm going to New Zealand and Australia! And through all this my computer crashed. I think the final count was 72 viruses! Sorry for not updating! I'm even sorrier though that I won't be able to update for a long time. New Zealand and Australia first, then Band camp and plays, then I'm off to Ashland, Oregon to see five other plays, and I may stay there till the end of summer! Then, after that, I'm going into my freshmen year of high school, it's all a little hectic right now! I'm so sorry again! I'll try to update again before I leave but I'm not sure who I want to go next. I'm open to suggestions, so please review! Thanks. G-Bye! 


End file.
